Todo un mundo por ver
by Lizarman
Summary: Sara y Daniel, dos amigos de toda la vida, encuentran un aparato que, junto con una emerald, les permite usar el chaos control; ¿qué chorradas harán? (Fic ganador del 1r puesto en el Infinity fan cup, sorry, tenía que ponerlo)


Todo un mundo por ver

11/01/2005, 01:27 AM

En algún lugar a unos 4000 metros por encima del nivel del mar.

Avión no identificado

-Señor, pasaremos por una zona de turbulencias. - informó el piloto a uno de los tripulantes que se encontraban en la zona conjunta a la cabina, que estaba llena de cajas

-Negativo, esquívela, nuestra carga es demasiado valiosa, no podemos correr riesgos.

-¡Orden no acatable! La tormenta viene directa a nosotros.

-¡Inútil! ¿No la has detectado antes?

-Este es un avión camuflado, no recibimos las comunicaciones meteorológicas de la base.

-Mierda… ¡sujetad las cargas! ¡Absorbentes al máximo! ¡No podemos permitirnos ninguna perdida! ¡Si uno solo de los contenidos es dañado me aseguraré que les hagan un consejo de guerra a todos!

Todos los militares de dentro del avión se pusieron a sujetar el gran montón de cajas; mientras la estancia se sacudía con la tormenta, bolas de granizo martilleaban las paredes, y de golpe uno de los cristales se rompió.

-¡Cerrad eso! ¡De inmediato! ¡No podemos…

Pero una sacudida especialmente fuerte le cortó, el avión se inclinó a un lado i una pequeña caja, no más grande que un paquete de tabaco, cayo por ella.

-¡Rápido! ¡¿Que era eso?! ¡¿Que pieza se ha caído?!

-Creo… creo que es la alfa-3.

Para el superior eso fue como un puñetazo, con una voz que apenas es un susurro dijo:

-Seguid su rastro… no podemos perder la alfa-3… ¡es vital! ¡Buscad donde ha caído!

-Calculando punto de aterrizaje… imposible, los vientos son demasiado alternos, no podemos precisar el lugar de impacto.

-Limitad el campo de búsqueda lo máximo posible… el cargamento sobrevivirá al impacto… pero si cae en manos equivocadas estamos perdidos…

11/01/05, 08:16 AM

Instituto de educación secundaria Can Planas

Aula de 4ºD

Primer día de vacaciones por sorpresa.

Ahí estaba yo, pobre de mi, congelada de frió, con los dientes tiritando… bueno, dientes pocos porque las águilas tenemos pico, pero es lo mismo, me había puesto el abrigo, a pesar de lo mucho que odio que se me doblen las plumas de los brazos… supongo que os preguntareis que pasaba para que en clase estuviese yo tan remuerta de frío, pues solo escuchad lo que decía el profesor, que por cierto es un lobo de pelaje gris, si os interesa…

-Bueno chicos… como ya notáis aun no hemos conseguido arreglar la caldera, por lo que la calefacción aun no va…

Que va, ni me había dado cuenta

» y parece ser que no tendremos uno nuevo hasta aquí 2 semanas… por lo que el consejo escolar… viendo las reiteradas y no faltas de razón ausencias del alumnado y profesorado, los repetidos casos de hipotermia… y que la tinta de los bolígrafos se está congelando por momentos… hemos decidido daros un dossier con material de las diferentes asignaturas… que deberéis entregar de aquí dos semanas, cuando volveréis a clase, hasta entonces… ¡todos a vuestras casas!

No tubo que repetírnoslo, en cuando nos arrancamos la escarcha de las piernas corrimos todos hacia las puertas, recogiendo (algunos) los dossier que entregaba el profesor a la salida.

Después de entaforar el dossier como pude en la mochila me dirigí escaleras abajo a la salida del instituto donde una estampida de alumnos esperaban que abriesen las puertas hacia esas 2 semanas de libertad; me iba a unir a la multitud cuando una mano me sujetó del hombro.

-Vaya Sara, anda que me esperas…

Me giré para encontrarme de frente con mi mejor amigo, Daniel, que me miraba con una expresión que no acababa de distinguir si era de enfado o de broma.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Para ser un guepardo eres lento de remate a la hora de recoger…

-Mira, habló la Sonic, te recuerdo quien te gana siempre en las carreras individuales por parejas en gimnasia…

-Mf… es que soy un águila, las plumas hacen fricción con el aire… lo mío es volar…

-Si, si, excusas de mal perdedor…

Vale, si, se lo que estáis pensando, pero… ¡No somos novios! ¡No, no no no y no! ¡Nunca! ¡Bajo ningún concepto!

Eh… bueno, después de esta pataleta infantil, seguiré narrando… que el autor me está mirando con una cara de loco homicida… Lizar, ¿de donde has sacado esa salsa para pollo? ¿Lizar? ¡Deja eso donde estaba! ¡Lizar!

Arg… que miedo… ya me veía desplumada y dando vueltas sobre un fuego… ¿por donde iba?

Bueno, llegamos a mi casa, que por si os interesa es un precioso duplex con vistas a todo el pueblo, en un ático, 12 pisos de altura, perfecto para salir volando por la ventana y pegarte un porrazo contra el suelo si no eres un ave como yo (XD); aunque ese día mi casa tenia algo muy poco común en ella:

Silencio espectral…

-Sara, algo me dice que tus padres no están en casa.

-Muy listo Daniel…

Me acerqué a la nevera para beber un poco de agua, y al cerrar la puerta de esa me pareció leer las palabras "mami y papi".

Pero antes que pudiera cogerlo mi "querido amigo", haciendo gala de su infinito respecto a la intimidad, ya había arrancado el papelito de la nevera.

-"Hija - empezó a leer - sentimos no haber podido avisarte antes:

Nos ha surgido un trabajo urgente y hemos tenido que ir a África con el primer vuelo que hemos encontrado.

Estaremos unas 2 semanas fuera, pórtate bien, come de todo, y pobre de ti que nos enteremos que faltas un solo día a clase.

Te quieren, papi y mami"

Os preguntareis que hacían mis padres en África, son reporteros del National Geographic, y de vez en cuando tienen que hacer viajes al 5º pino para grabar bichos en plena naturaleza…

Si os interesa lo más mínimo mi impresión, fue esta:

-Mis… padres… ¡Se van dos semanas! ¡SIIII!

-¿"Mami y papi"? U¬¬

-Si, bueno, a veces les llamo así, ya me conoces, jeje… U

-Bueno… yo les llamo por el nombre de pila, así que no soy quien para criticar… oh… dios…

-¿Qué?

-¡Vente a mi casa!

-¡¿Ahora?!

-No está tan legos. ¬¬

-Me da pereza…

-Habló doña "no hace falta venir, ya hablaremos por el MSN"…

-Vale, vale, ya pillo.

Me metí las llaves en el bolsillo y salí a la escalera, mientras esperaba que llegase el ascensor Daniel salió y me atravesó con la mirada.

-¿Ascensor? ¬¬

-¿Alguna queja?

-Llegaremos antes por las escaleras.

-Uhmf…

- ¬¬ Move your ass!

-¡Vale! No hace falta que te pongas bilingüe.

- Your ass is my.

Ploing

Esa colleja se la había ganado a pulso.

Bueno, bajamos hasta… el piso de abajo, ¿tampoco os lo había dicho? Daniel es mi vecino.

El ya citado guepardo abrió la puerta de su piso y ambos entramos en el, yo me disponía a ir a su cuarto, como de costumbre, cuando me di cuenta que Daniel se había quedado en la sala de estar.

-Lo sabía - dijo - me han dejado un video.

Puso la cinta en el reproductor y se sentó en el sofá (a su manera, que es lanzando las bambas al aire, y casi tumbándose).

Yo mientras aparté como pude sus pinceles de corredor de fondo con aroma a roquefort y me senté en un rincón del asiento, justo a tiempo de ver como la cinta se cargaba y aparecía en pantalla la cara de mis vecinos, los padres de Daniel.

-"Daniel, - empezó su padre - hemos tenido que irnos urgentemente a África para un trabajo.

-Así que - siguió su madre - pensamos que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, un voto de confianza, no nos falles, ¿eh? Lo que te decía, como que en África te aburrirías bastante, y ya fuiste en otra ocasión, lo mejor es que te quedes en casa bien feliz, y no sufras, no llevamos a Edu…

-Adiós "Da" - dijo el hermano pequeño de mi hermano, apareciendo de golpe en pantalla.

-Ojalá se te coma un león salvaje, "Ed"

-Volveremos en un par de semanas - concluyó su padre - a ver si no nos encontramos con un caos de casa al volver.

-Venga- dijo finalmente su madre - hasta el día 25, te llamaremos de vez en cuando. "

La verdad, tengo que hacérmelo mirar, por tercera vez desde que he empezado a narrar que tengo que contaros algo que me he descuidado de deciros, los padres de Daniel, los que salen en el video que acababa de acabar trabajan en el mismo equipo de producción que los míos, son especialistas en cámaras y todos esos trastos… y yo no se ni programar el video… v,v

-Hasta de aquí dos semanas Paqui y Manolo, y con suerte hasta nunca Educido…

Os lo decía, el les llama a sus padres por el nombre de pila… menudo individuo que tengo de amigo, para que luego me llamen a mi rara…

-Uhaaaa, - bostecé - oye, que tal si nos echamos una siestecita hasta… ¿las 10 te va bien? y luego te vienes a mi casa a viciar un poco a la consola…

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora piensas dormir? Yo no se dormirme a estas horas…

-¬¬ Pues haces lo que te salga de ahí durante una hora y media, y luego me picas a casa, pero yo estoy muerta de sueño y quiero empezar las vacaciones bien…

-¿Y se puede saber que hacías hasta tan tarde levantada como para tener sueño?

-¬¬ Primero: estudiaba para el examen que supuestamente teníamos hoy… segundo, me he levantado a las 7:15, para ir bien desayunada y vestida a clase, a diferencia de algún amigo y vecino mío, que se le pegan las sabanas día si y día también, y se levanta justo a tiempo como para no llegar tan tarde como para que nos den bronca, con suerte.

-Eh… bueno, como quieras, yo viciaré un rato al ordenata… ya te iré a secuestrar a las 10.

En el idioma de Daniel "viciar" es "jugar", "ordenata" es "ordenador" e "ir a secuestrar" significa "te pasaré a buscar".

-Vaaaaleee - hice yo en medio de un bostezo - hasta luego.

Subí a mi piso, esta vez por el ascensor; si, lo se, es tontería, pero me da pereza…

-Al fin en casa…

Me metí en mi cuarto y me eché en la cama, que estaba aun deshecha de esta mañana…

»mh, si, que ganas… hoy dormiré hasta las 10…

-Después de que escuches lo que quiero explicarte.

-No seas pesado…

Me abracé a mi chao, que estaba descansando en la cama antes que entrase yo; ¡es un bichito monísimo! Un chao light neutro, esos que son luminosos, blanquinosos y con la cabeza como el dios Chaos.

-¿Porque nunca me escuchas? TT

-Pues porque eres un inquilino acoplado y cansino…

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Soy un…

Bien, tiempo muerto, no estoy hablando ni con el fantasma de la opera, ni tengo un novio escondido bajo la cama. (ojalá v,v)

Se que sonará a cuento chino y a locura; Neko, mi chao, habla, es un cotorra cansino mas bien dicho.

»… chao!

-Oye Nekocito…

-¬¬ Mh…

-Mira cosita blanquita con forma de dios de los equidnas, puede que tu puedas levantarte y acostarte cuando te de la real gana, pero resulta que yo tenia que ir hoy al instituto a las 8, ¡para lo que he tenido que levantarme a las 7 y cuarto! ¡Cosa que hago toooodos los días desde que empecé el curso pasado! ¡Y hoy que milagrosamente puedo quiero dormir hasta las 10 como minimo!

-Por mi perfecto, pero… ¿se puede saber que haces en casa a esta hora? Son las 8 y media…

-Pues verás mi querido amigo… por problemas de calefacción mi odiado instituto estará… ¡2 semanas cerrado!

-¡¿2 semanas?! Pe, pe, pero, tus padres se han ido también dos…

-¡Dos semanas a África por un trabajo! Nekocito, tu y yo solos 14 días.

-No puede ser…

-Anda pequeñajo - le dije yo abrazándolo - no soy tan mala compañera de piso…

-Serías mejor compañera si no me tratases como a un peluche - refunfuñó el, soltándose de mi agarre.

-Bueeeeno, vale, a veces me gustaría que mi chao no fuese superdotado. - le critiqué mientras cogía mi pijama… del suelo. v,v

-No dices eso cuando te ayudo con los deberes, y fíjate que he dicho "ayudar" por no decir "hacer".

-Ya, ya, muy simpático, chantajista; anda, gírate, que me cambio.

-No seas vergonzosa, mujer, que no dejo de ser un chao…

-Ah, para eso si eres un simple chao. ¬¬

-Además - siguió el como si no me hubiese odio - ya hace 4 años que vivo aquí, y yo siempre voy desnudo, y…

Le cogí de la bola de la cabeza y lo lancé al comedor.

-¡Ostia! ¡A ver si no me pondré echar a dormir en paz!

Me eché en la cama, me cubrí con las sabanas que estaban apiladas a los pies de la cama, y una vez puse bien las plumas por debajo las mantas, me quedé sopa al instante.

Neko volvió a entrar en le cuarto de su amiga y ama, silenciosamente se sentó al ordenador.

-"Ah… - pensó - que borde está cuando tiene sueño, y ni he podido enseñarle esto… - Neko agarró la pequeña pelota metálica azul que tenia en la mesa - Bueno, tal vez en Internet encuentro algo… mmm… 3 uve dobles, google, punto com… noticias…

a ver… "sigue el desmantelamiento de ARK…" no creo… - el chao se quedó pensativo unos momentos, pero siguió leyendo - "por ahora solo ha sido desmantelado el Eclipse Canon…" pero, ¿porque no me lo quito de la cabeza? - se decía a si mismo - Vamos Neko, acéptalo: no puedes negar que lo sospechas…" Ah… - suspiró, esa vez en voz alta; siguió mirando el resto de noticias, casi todo le parecía trivial… un accidente de coche aquí, un famosillo y su novia por allá… dirigió el mouse hacia la cruz de "cerrar" cuando una noticia, con un titular reducido y una foto más pequeña aún si cabe se cruzó en su mirada.

»"Estoy tonto… - se decía mientras se cargaba la noticia - "Esta madrugada, alrededor de las 6 un avión que transportaba material desde la estación espacial ARK ha tenido que realizar un aterrizaje forzoso en el aeropuerto de Barcelona; los responsables de GUN están transportando la metralla hacia la base en la que se dirigía la aeronave originalmente…" - la noticia estaba acompañada de una foto del vehículo, a pesar de la poca resolución de esa, Neko pudo ver que el avión tenia una ventanilla rota - Así que de ahí saliste tu… - siguió con sus pensamientos, como hablándole a la esfera - si mis paranoias son ciertas, eres una pieza del Eclipse Canon…" - el chao la recogió y la examinó minuciosamente, tenia dos pequeños orificos, como si se tuviese que enchufar algo en ella, en la cara contraria tenia un rectángulo negro, largo y estrecho, como una pantallita de calculadora. El resto era liso, a excepción de una línea que lo bordeaba totalmente, separando la mitad de la pantalla con la de los agujeros, y otra que la cruzaba, formando un ángulo de 90º. Tenía el tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, a pesar de ser mucho mas pesada; era fría y metálica al tacto; era totalmente azul, con la única excepción de la pantallita. La mirases por donde la mirares, no te daba una sola pista de su funcionamiento.

»"Ah… Cuando Sara se levante le pediré que me eche una mano… hay que ver, cuando duerme casi parece buena…" Eh?

Eso último lo había dicho en voz alta; y no era para menos: el artefacto, el cual reposaba encima de la mesa, había rodado hasta el monitor, y ese había sufrido un cambio muy notable; casi toda la pantalla estaba a oscuras, con la excepción de la esquina mas alejada del artefacto, y la mas cercana, que parecía retener toda la luz del monitor; lo mas sorprendente es que la pantallita de la esfera se gavia encendido, un pequeño cuadradito azul oscuro se había encendido, en la parte inferior del rectángulo, y además la pantalla marcaba una cantidad:

» ¿Cero coma uno por ciento? -murmuró Neko, cogiendo el extraño artilugio, en cuando se apartó del monitor el 0,1 desapareció, junto con el que debía ser el primer cuadrado de un indicador de cantidad, y recuperó su aspecto normal, a la vez que la pantalla del PC - Cosita, ¿se puede saber que eres?...

11/01/2005 10:03 AM

Cuarto de Sara

Algún lugar de Barcelona, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme.

Primer día de vacaciones por sorpresa.

¡Ding dong!

Me aparté las sabanas como pude, Daniel llevaba unos 5 minutos llamando al timbre, y obviamente Neko se negó a abrir el.

-Me gustaría que mi secreto siguiese siendo ídem - dijo el.

Borde y culto a la vez, todo un record…

Con una cara sueño que no podía con ella, y con el pijama aún puesto (por cierto, toda mi ropa de cintura por arriba no tiene mangas, me da igual pasar frío, pero no soporto que se me doblen las plumas de las alas (a las que algunos llaman brazos) ¡que cosa mas molesta la manga!) fui hasta la puerta, cuyo timbre seguía sonando.

-Ya, ya, leñe, ¡un momentito!

Abrí, al otro lado de la puerta tenía a mi amigo, con su expresión de hiperactivo como de costumbre. Mientras entraba me pasó la mano por la cabeza peinándome las plumas, que seguramente tenia echas un asco.

-Que confianzas, yo te cortes, ¿eh?

-Vamos, que nos conocemos desde la guardería, nos hemos llegado a bañar juntos…

-Dani, eso fue cuando teníamos 5 años… je, ahora que pienso hace… que, ¿12, 13 años? que nos conocemos y aún no nos hemos enrollado. XD

-Mujer… - hizo el sentándose en el sofá - tampoco es que cuando un chico y una chica sean amigos tengan que acabar "juntos"…

-No me imagino a ti y a mí… ejem…

- Sara, que soy un adolescente hormonado, no me des ideas que enseguida la imaginación me juega malas pasadas.

-Eh… creo que va siendo hora de cambiar de tema ¿No íbamos a jugar a la consola?

Y el resto del día fue un cachondeo total, por el mediodía hicimos una pizza al horno, vimos la TV a ratos, fuimos a las recreativas, al cine… (Misteriosa Obsesión, que peli más mala) Neko me puso bastante mala cara, mas a cada momento, creo que me quería decir no-se-que y no encontraba momento que pudiésemos hablar a solas, (claro está que no se iba a poner a hablar en medio de la calle) a pesar de que se pasó todo el día acompañándonos a todos lados. Esa noche cenamos en un bar-restante donde hacen unos bocatas enormes y que rebosan salsas y grasas por todos lados (se nota que no me obsesiono mucho por la línea, ¿verdad?) y nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente.

-¡Ah! Que día… ¡viva las vacaciones!

- ¬¬ Ya era hora, como podéis pasar tantas horas de actividad interrumpidas… y que forma de largar, os conoces de toda la vida, ¿de verdad os quedan tantas cosas que contaros?

-¿Y como puedes ser tu tan quejita?

-Es lo que nos pasa a los animales oprimidos.

Me tumbé en el sofá, y el se posó encima de mi barriga.

-Venga, no te quejarás, además es culpa tuya, si le contases lo de que eres superdotado a Dani podríamos hacer cosas juntos… creo que algún día te grabaré a escondidas y se lo enseñaré.

-Pobre de ti, si lo haces, yo le enseñaré "esa".

-¿"Esa"? No te referirás a…

-"La nene e gande… la nene hace pipí sola…" ¿cuantos años tenias en ese video?

- ¬¬ Dos y medio.

-Je je, ¿que harías si Daniel viese ese video? )

-Mm… pues… - le cogí por debajo los brazos - Muñigu-muñigu….

-¡NO!, Jajaja, ¡para por favor!

Sabia que mi chao no puede sobrevivir a mis cosquillas, es lo bueno de tener plumas. XD

-¡Muñigu! ¡Venga, suplica! ¡Muñigu-muñigu!

-¡Ah! ¡Vale, vale! ¡Para! ¡Me ridno! ¡Basta! ¡Jua jua jua! ¡Ay!

-Venga, ya paro, que los vecinos creerán que estoy loca, hablando sola…

-O que te has traído al novio…

-¡Que no tengo novio! ¡Neko! 

-Ya, si lo sabré yo. XD

Puse la tele y la vi un rato (¿Cómo pueden dar tantísima basura?) no tardé en arrepentirme, así que la apagué.

-Que coñazo…

-Sara.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes hacerme un poco de caso ahora?

-Ah… si…

Neko, con carita de satisfacción, se fue volando (literalmente) a mi cuarto y regresó con una pequeña pelota azul en las manos, me la pasó, como pesaba la muy jod… ejem, era metálica y fría, y tenia una pantallita a un lado y 2 agujeros en otro.

-¿Y que se supone que es esto?

-No estoy seguro, pero… he estado investigando, cuando se acerca a algo con energía la absorbe (la energía), y… sabes que están desmantelando ARK, ¿no? de momento solo han desmontado el Eclipse Canon, y resulta que esta madrugada un avión que traía metralla del Eclipse Canon ha tenido un accidente, y ha sido justo hoy cuando he encontrado eso en el parque, y estaba dentro de un tubo de hormigón, ¡lo había roto solo chocando contra el! Había echo un agujero por el que casi podía entrar, además tenia restos de madera como de una caja alrededor, y…

-¡Alto alto alto! A ver, bicho loco, ¿dices que tienes un trozo del Eclipse Canon? XD Chico, para ser superdotado estás un como tonto…

Tube que callarme, Neko tenía la cabeza gacha, y girada para no verme; me incorporé y lo abracé suavemente, presionándolo contra mi pecho.

-Anda, anda, serás tontorrón… no quería decir que no seas listo… venga, ¿no sabes ver cuando te hablo en broma? Eres el chao mas listo del planeta, lo sabré yo que te tengo que aguantar…

-Mmh… - Intentó secarle las lagrimas con disimulo; como le gusta hacerse el duro a mi niño chico… - ¿Quieres que te siga contando?

-Claro.

-Bueno… pues ya te he dicho que absorbe energía, ¿no? he intentado ponerlo cerca de un enchufe, pero no he conseguido que la pantalla indique más del 1... quería pedirte la emerald.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi emerald?

-Ya se que le tienes mucho cariño, pero… mira, si le pasa algo me hago responsable de todo…

- ¬¬ Sigue.

- v,v …y lo diré gritando en medio de la calle…

- ¬¬ ¿Y…?

- …en hora punta…

- ¬¬ Mmh…

-Por favor… - me dijo con su carita de chao apenado.

-Vaaaale- no puedo resistir esa mirada. v,v

Hacia dos semanas que la encontré en la jungla del Amazonas, poco después del accidente de ARK. Era la morada, la tenia en la habitación de mi cuarto, sobre un pie que había construido mi padre.

Brillaba, era realmente hermosa, pero hasta entonces no había echo nada espectacular…

» ¿Ya puedes con ella?

-Creo que soy mayorcito como para llevar una emerald desde tu cuarto - me respondió mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba, donde las habitaciones, cargando con la emerald (que casi era mas grande que el), le dejé un trozo de sofá y aterrizó casi chocando.

-Pesa, ¿eh?

-Que graciosa, ya me gustaría verte a ti cargando con una emerald cuando no mides mas de 45 cm. de alto…

La agarré en mi mano, tenia un brillo realmente hipnotizador…. En la otra mano sujeté el aparato de Neko, pero ni me acordaba de el, no podía apartar la mirada de la emerald, su brillo era tan hermoso, tenía la sensación que esa luz morada que rodeaba la joya como una aureola poseía algo muy importante, como si dentro de esa luz todas las cosas fueran posibles, como si todo estuviese al alcance de la mano; casi podía…

-¡Sara!

-¿Eh?

-¡Llevo siglos llamándote!

Parpadeé, casi no recordaba que hacia ahí, aún tenía la emerald en una mano, y la esfera en la otra, a mi lado Neko me miraba molesto.

» ¿Qué? ¿Piensas hacer algo con ella?

-Ah, si… ¿Cómo se enciende?

-Solo tienes que acercarla a la emerald, supongo, con el resto de cosas funcionaba solo.

Así lo hice, cuando estuvieron ligeramente cerca el aura de la piedra empezó a entrar en la maquina, por alguna ranura invisible, aunque estuvo un buen rato absorbiendo, la luz no paraba de manar; el marcador de la maquina se encendió y aumentó poco a poco, iba llenándose de líneas, tal vez cuadrados de colores, primero azul, después encima los verdes, cuando cubrían la mitad de la pantalla los números que se sobreponían indicaban 50, y ya aparecían cuadrados amarillos, naranjas… llegaron los rojos, que ya rozaban la parte superior de la pantallita, la cual marcaba 93, entonces Neko me hizo separarla de la emerald.

-Uau… ¿y ahora que hacemos Neko?

-Eh… ni idea.

-¿Y esta linea? - pregunté señalando la marca que rodeaba totalmente la pelota y que tenia otra mas corta cruzándola.

-Ni idea, la había visto, pero no creo que tenga utilidad… ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Ni le escuchaba, con fuerza intenté abrir la esfera por esa línea, como si de un trato de mermelada se tratase, habría dimitido si no hubiese visto que la estría corta se había partido y ahora eran dos, que nacían en el surco largo y que estaban a una pulgada de distancia.

-¡Hey! ¡Se abre!

Aplique mas fuerza, de repente oí un "clac", de golpe pude girar sin ningún problema hasta un cuarto de la bola. Pero no cedía más, y tampoco se podían separar las dos mitades.

Aunque en ese momento no me importaba eso, estaba empezando a notar un cosquilleo en las alas, pronto subió por todo el cuerpo, era muy molesto, parecía que un ejército de hormigas subiese por mi cuerpo, i la cosa empeoraba, mas que un hormigueo era ya un escozor, e iba a peor, si me rascaba notaba una sensación aún peor, e incluso me dolía, Neko me toco, y un calambre horrible me recorrió todo el cuerpo, le di un manotazo al pobre para que se apartase; caí de rodillas…

-Neko, por lo que mas quieras, ve a avisar a Dani…

No se porqué pero en ese momento me vino a la cabeza como Daniel me defendía, cuando éramos pequeños, de los niños que se querían meter conmigo…

-Pero… ¡si el no sabe nada de que yo hablo! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!

-¡Lo que se te ocurra! ¡Pero ayúdame! ¡Me duele!

Me rodee con los brazos, Neko estaba paralizado, sabia que tenia que hacer algo, hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas, intenté acallar todos los ruidos que oía en mi cabeza, la mayoría de ellos yo misma gritando de dolor interiormente; me concentré, tenia que recordar algo… pero a la memoria solo me venían imágenes de mi familia… mamá, papá… mis abuelos… Neko… y Daniel… tenia que llegar a el… el me podría ayudar… ¡Aaah! ¡Ese maldito dolor no me dejaba pensar! ¡Que se fuese ya!

Y se fue, en su lugar una luz cegadora me cubría la vista, era calida, y me sentía protegida en ella, pero no podía dudar, sabia que la luz nunca tardaba en ser remplazada por la oscuridad… me concentré, solo recordaba que tenia que ir junto a Daniel… no sabia porque; ni me importaba… entre la luz distinguí a Daniel, parecía como si le viese desde arriba… pedí, no se si a la luz, o al universo, o a quien, pero pedí que me llevara junto a el… la luz entró en mi, y de repente ya no me encontraba en mi casa.

Me encontraba en el piso de Daniel, no sabia como había llegado hasta ahí, y aun me sentía algo aturdida, miré a mi alrededor, era el pasillo, a diferencia de mi piso el de Dani no es duplex, Neko estaba a mi lado, con aspecto de estar tan o mas aturdido que yo, no recordaba haber bajado hasta ahí, pero no había duda que era la casa de mi amigo y vecino, puesto que la reconocía perfectamente y porque Daniel estaba enfrente mío con una cara de "me he perdido algo".

-¡Dani! - Me abalancé contra el y le rodee con mis brazos - he pasado tanto miedo, me dolía todo el cuerpo, y necesitaba que alguien me ayudase, y entonces me he encontrado aquí y… - me di cuenta de dos cosas en ese instante:

La primera: ya no me dolía, de hecho ni notaba un simple hormigueo.

Y la otra: Dani estaba frente a puerta del baño, y solo llevaba ropa de cintura en abajo.

» ¡AH! - empujé a mi amigo dentro del baño y me giré, si las plumas no me taparan la piel de la cara, me habría sonrojado.

-Sara, -dijo a través de la puerta- si no quieres pillarme cuando iba a ducharme llana al timbre en vez de entrar con tu juego de llaves… ¿me acercas la camiseta? Está encima de mi cama.

La recogí y se la di, abriendo la puerta solo lo justo como para pasar el brazo, y una vez estuvo vestido salió.

Y la verdad, seguía estando poco presentable; la camiseta era la misma que había estado usando todo el día, una de manga corta verde, y aparte llevaba unos pantalones de chándal azul oscuro, muy gastados, ni tan siquiera llevaba algo en los pies.

-Bueno que pinta…

-Perdona, es ropa de estar por casa… ¿ahora piensas decirme que has venido a hacer aquí?

-Pues… no te lo se decir ni yo… es una historia muy larga y…

-Uhmf… - hizo Neko, que estaba tumbado en el suelo, algo aturdido por… lo que fuese que nos hubiese ocurrido - ¿Qué ha pasado? - se incorporó y se frotó la cabeza- Sara ¿estás bien? Creo queeeeee… ¿Uh uhm hm?

Poned la pausa un segundo, os explicaré detalladamente la escena.

A un lado Daniel, que se había quedado de piedra (y no por la pausa que hemos puesto) boquiabierto y con unos ojos como platos; y al otro lado Neko, sentado aún en el suelo, mas blanco que de costumbre, con una expresión en la que se leía claramente "la he cagado".

Y yo entre los dos.

-Sara… ¿Neko ha hablado?

-Uh hm… - intentó el, sin mucho éxito, disimular, haciendo ruiditos de chao.

-No… como va a hablar un Chao.

-Sara. - Esta vez no había rastro de duda en su voz - Tu chao ah hablado.

-Eh… pues… tal vez te lo ha parecido.

-…

-Sara, nos conocemos de hace mucho, y se cuando me engañas…

-Yo… - buscaba alguna historia que contarle.

-Déjalo, me ha pillado

-¡Ostia! - por el tono de sorpresa llegué a pensar que antes hablaba en broma.

-Neko…

-Bien Daniel… - batió sus alas hasta ponerse a la altura de mi amigo - ¿Qué harás ahora? Aparte de ti y de Sara, nadie más sabe de esto mío…

-Dani… - empecé a decir yo, aunque no sabía ni como seguir.

-¡Que guapo!

-¿Eh? - Hicimos a la vez yo y mi chao, mientras Daniel amarraba ese ultimo.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Ja! ¡Un chao que habla! ¡Si parece de película de crios! ¿Cómo que no le habías dicho nada a Tere y Juan?

Esos son mis padres, por si la duda.

-Pues… mira, Neko es así de tonto, cree que le harán un documental o le meterán en un laboratorio o algo…

-¿Y no has pensado que me gustaría tener una vida tranquila como la de cualquier otro chao?

-Que fuerte… y yo que creía que ya era raro el bicho este…

Le invité a subir a mi casa, preparé un jarro de mi mundialmente famoso batido de chocolate, (leche fría, cacao, azúcar, y helado de chocolate con virutas) y serví una copa enorme para cada uno.

-Y bien ¿Cuánto hace que… hablas?

-Creo que desde que tengo uso de razón… digamos al año de vida.

-Ya, ahora tiene 4 - le aclaré a mi sorprendido amigo.

-Y vosotros 15, y habláis desde los 2 y medio.

-Yo desde los dos justitos- le aclaré

-Pues yo poco antes de cumplir los 3…

-Ya, es que yo soy de letras y tú… ¿gimnasia y dibujo?

-Siempre estás con lo mismo, tú te pasas el verano empollando 20 idiomas diferentes, y yo en la liga juvenil de béisbol…

-No exageres… tampoco se tantos…

-Según recuerdo - intervino Neko - Hablas Catalán y Castellano a la perfección, (cosa normal si vives en Barcelona), Inglés, Francés y Alemán bastante… y estás aprendiendo Japonés, Italiano, Latín y Griego…

-Bueeeenoooo, tal vez es algo exagerado tener 9 idiomas en mi currículum, pero tampoco es tan malo… yo no tengo el cuarto empapelado con pósteres y dibujos… - le dije a Dani

-No - siguió Neko - pero tienes 1 estantería llena de libros de texto de los idiomas antes mencionados, otro con diccionarios, y otro con libros de lectura.

- ¬¬ Y tu como no dejes de apoyar a Dani sufrirás muchas vacunas… te recuerdo que sigues siendo mi chao.

-Vaya… ¿así os estáis todo el día?

Casi no nos habíamos dado cuenta que Daniel estaba viendo la escenita.

-Si, es la afición principal del día, pelearse con el chao cotorra.

-Pobrecito, ni que fuese tu esclavo…

-Claro Dani, tu también apoyándolo, venga, ¡todos a por mi!

-Mejor que dejemos el tema aquí…

-Ya - hizo Neko - mejor que paréis antes que llegue la sangre al río…

-Creo que la tuya será la primera en llegar… solo mira la cara de Sara…

-Dani, no le desees desgracias a mi chao, que aún tengo esperanzas que se haga famoso… y yo con el.

- ¬¬ No cuentes con ello -respondió de inmediato Neko.

-Esto es de película… ojalá pudiera haberos visto así hace mucho…

Hablamos un buen rato más, convencí a Daniel para que se "mudara" a mi piso, (el suyo, en unas horas, ya se había vuelto una pocilga… hombres…)

-Ya está- dije guardando la ultima prenda de Dani en el armario del cuarto de invitados - mira, tienes una cama enorme para ti solito.

-¿Eh?

-¿Algún problema?… ¡Neko! ¡Baja el volumen de la tele!

-Mujer… pensaba que podríamos subir la mía a tu cuarto…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora bajar otra vez?!

-Anda… ¿no te gustaría compartir cuarto con tu amigo Dani?

-Cansino… pero la subes tu ¿OK?

-¡Bueeeenooooo! v,v

Unos minutos mas tarde Dani volvía con un lo que parecía un manojo de hilos bajo un brazo y una funda nórdica enrollada en el otro

-¡Aquí llega tu amigo el guepardo con una cama bajo el brazo!

-Ya ves, una hamaca y una manta. ¬¬

Dani duerme en una hamaca, y luego YO soy rara (eso dicen…)  
Le ayudé a colgarla en un par de clavos torcidos… (vale Lizar, se llaman alcayatas, perdona… cansino ¬¬) que ya tengo clavados en mi cuarto para cuando se queda a dormir en casa.

-¡Ah! Mi camita… - dijo tumbándose en ella.

-Si quieres dormir, ponte el pijama ¿o piensas dormir con la ropa puesta?

-Claro que no, pero ¿podrías salir del cuarto? A menos que quieras que te baile un streaptease…

Le puse su pijama plegadito en las manos y lo empujé fuera de mi habitación.

-Yo me cambio en mi cuarto, tu, en el pasillo.

Dani salió empujado por su amiga, en el pasillo se encontró con Neko.

-Le dices de desnudarte en el mismo cuarto que ella, y una hora antes te has escondido en el baño porque no llevabas la camiseta… curioso.

- ¬¬ Hablaba en broma, so borde.

-Pse… haz lo que quieras… cuando Sara se pone así solo puedes esperar a que se le pase, no tardará mucho.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, la conozco bien… ¿puedes girarte?

-¿Por?

-Dormir, pijama, cambiarme, ¿pillas la cadena de factores?

- v,v Igual que Sara… anda, ya me giro - lo hizo - de todas formas no tienes nada que no haya visto antes...

Daniel se desvistió y se puso la ropa de dormir, mientras Neko seguía dándole la espalda.

-Ya estoy - le dijo mientras pasaba la cola por el agujero del pantalón - buenas noches Neo. Esto… ¿tu donde duermes?

-Donde pillo - se encogió de hombros, una vez se hubo girado - suelo tener algo de insomnio, por lo que leo…

-Pues que leas bien…

-Vamos, entra - le dije a mi amigo a través de la puerta - ya estoy.

Me hice a un lado para que pasase, me metí en mi cama y el se tumbó en la hamaca, lanzándose la funda nórdica por encima.

Reí de la forma con la que su cola colgaba trabes de uno de los agujeros que hacían los hilos de la cama colgante.

» Que mono estás…

-Mh… ya…

-Me pasaría una hora hablando, pero estoy petada…

-Buenas noches pajarita…

-Buenas noches gatito…

12/01/2005 09:47 AM

Algún lugar de Barcelona, en algún lugar de Cataluña, en algún lugar de España, en algún lugar de Europa… con esto basta, ¿no?

Cuarto de Sara

2º Día de vacaciones por sorpresa.

-Saraaaa… bella durmiente… plumada durmiente… ¡despiertaaaa!

-¡Mh! Vamos, es fiesta, déjame dormir… tan solo 2 meses mas…

-Sara, es el último día de vacaciones y aún no has hecho el dossier de deberes.

-¡AH! - me levanté de repente, haciendo que Neko saliese disparado por el efecto catapulta. - ¡No me pegues estos sustos!

-¡Au!, vale, mañana usaré un vaso de agua.

-Anda calla… v,v - Me giré para ver a Daniel, seguía durmiendo placidamente en su hamaca; parecía un angelito... no me pude estar.

-Sara, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ) ¡Cola va!- con ese grito de guerra le pegué un fuerte tirón a su rabo, que seguía colgando de uno de los orificios de la tumbona.

Se levantó de inmediato.

-¡KIAAA! ¡Eduardo! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que… ¿Sara?

-Ohayô gozaimasu, mon ami, how are you this morning?

- ¬¬ En cristiano.

-Buenos días, amigo mío, ¿como estás esta mañana?

-Estaría mejor si un águila plurilingüe no hubiese plagiado a mi hermano pequeño y hubiese dejado mi cola en paz…

-Oh… scusa, ich werde es wieder nicht machen.

(Si hubiesen subtítulos dirían: Italiano: disculpa. Alemán: No lo haré mas)

-Neko, ¿siempre es así por las mañanas?

-Esta es la Sara "hoy me dormido bien y lo digo en mil y una lenguas"…

-¿Es reverso de la Sara "tengo sueño, cuidado que muerdo"?

-Exactamente.

-Muy graciosos los dos. ¬¬

-Bueno… ¿vamos a desayunar?

-Buena idea Neko, dejemos que Sara se vista tranquilamente y nosotros le preparamos un desayuno muy rico…

-Muy graciosos… anda, tirad.

Daniel se fue con mi chao volando tras el; suspiré mientras buscaba algo que ponerme.

-Que miedo dan estos dos en la cocina…

No me faltaba razón, por los ruidos que venían del piso de abajo, parecía que mi amigo estuviese triturando a Neko…

-¡Ahg! Gola Xara…

-No hables con la boca llena Dani… - le dije cuando me senté a mesa - Neko, pásame el zumo.

-Si mamá… - hicieron los dos a la vez.

-Muy graciosos, oid: tendrías que… - miré la cocina, pensando que con "tendrías que" me quedaba mas corta que las mangas de un chaleco - quiero decir que o todos limpiamos o os echo a los 2, y no dudéis que lo haré.

-¡Señora, si señora! XD - volvieron a hablar a dúo.

-¡Em, pe, zad, de, una, vez!

Conseguí que pusiesen los platos al lavavajillas (es mas económico llenarlo y ponerlo a limpiar que hacerlo a mano cada comida) y que limpiasen el caos de la cocina; una vez acabaron empezamos a planear el día.

-Podríamos ir a ver un partido de…

-¡No! - le respondimos Neko y yo al instante.

-Hay una exposición de…

-No… - esta vez yo y mi amigo.

-Neko, Dani, están bien vuestras propuestas, pero deberíamos buscar algo que nos guste a los 3.

Silencio…

-Oye Sara… no es por cambiar de tema, pero… ¿como entrasteis tu y Neko ayer a mi piso? Al final no me lo contaste.

-Pues es una buena pregunta…

-Sara, déjame que le cuente…

Se lo explicamos todo, el extraño aparato de Neko, las deducciones de este, lo que pasó al juntarlo con la emerald…

-Y yo que ya creía que aquí pasaban cosas raras al verte hablar… me tomáis el pelo…

-¡Que va! Sara, por favor, trae la emerald, Dani, acércame la esfera, está encima de esa mesita.

Hicimos lo que dijo, una vez tubo ambos objetos repitió lo que hice el día anterior, aunque esta ocasión solo lo dejó cargarse hasta el 50.

-Déjame ver… - Daniel la cogió de las manos de Neko - mmmh… no parece tener nada especial… decías que esto gira, ¿no?

-Daniel, ve con cuidado… cuando yo lo giré…

Demasiado tarde, con gran facilidad la pieza giró totalmente, pude ver como la luz de la emerald, antes morada, salía del tajo que dividía la esfera en 2; era anaranjada, con puntos negros… le cubrió las manos y los brazos; seguía subiendo…

-Dani, ¡suelta eso!

-¿Eh? - parecía no darse cuenta, pero me hizo caso.

-Sara, ¿que te pasa? ¿Estás bien? - Neko se abalanzó hacia mi; parecía que ni el ni Dani veían lo que yo… me temblaban las manos, recordé como me dolió cuando esa energía entró en mi cuerpo… no podía permitir que le hiciese daño a Dani, tomé aire, y agarré las muñecas de mi amigo; me concentré; ordené a la luz que entrase en mi… me obedeció, noté como ocupaba mi cuerpo… a pesar de su aspecto enfermizo, de echo era muy calida, la sentí correr por mis venas, darle fuerza a mis músculos, reforzar mis huesos, corría hasta mi ultima pluma… pero le tenia miedo, tenia que dejar esa fuerza en algún lugar… la vi, ahí estaba la emerald, encima de la mesa, con su hipnótica luz… me dispuse a cogerla, pero algo en mi me decía que ni tenia que molestarme, la señalé con la mano, y su brillo aumentó, se enderezó y se elevó por encima de la mesa, girando suavemente…

-"Vuelve a tu lugar de origen… - le dije interiormente- no puedes quedarte en mi… vete…"

De mi mano manó la luz, no tenia el color sucio y enfermizo de antes, pero no era el color morado de la joya, era blanco y puro, como la luz que me había rodeado el día anterior; entró en la emerald, y esa se volvió a posar suavemente en la mesa.

Respiré aliviada.

-Increíble…

-¿Daniel, has visto lo mismo que yo?

-Creo que si Neko… Sara… ¿como has hecho eso de lanzar la luz a tu emerald?

-Pues… ¿no lo has visto? Lo de la luz esa rara que te cubría las manos.

-¿Eh? - se las miró - ¿que luz?

-Una anaranjada, muy rara… de aspecto insano…

-Uhm.… - negó con la cabeza - no he visto nada así…

-¿No has notado nada? ¿Un cosquilleo? ¿Algo?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco he visto nada… - explicó mi chao- solo la luz que ha salido de tu mano hacia la emerald…

-No puede ser…

-Sara… no soy muy experto en este tema, pero… vi en un documental por la tele, algo raro que algunas personas tienen una no-se-que genética para sentir la energía de las emeralds…

-Predisposición genética - puntualizó Neko - yo también he oído cosas por el estilo, parece ser que algunas personas son capaces de ver, sentir, e incluso controlar la energía de las emeralds, el caos…

-Quieres decir… ¿Cómo algún tipo de vidente?

-Si Dani, algo similar… Sara, si tú tienes esta predisposición, y la esfera está diseñada para canalizar la energía de las chaos emeralds… es posible que la primera vez que entró en ti esa energía tu cuerpo activara su capacidad innata de usar ese poder…

-Eso explicaría que siempre te quedas embobada mirando la emerald…

-¡Alto aquí! ¿Neko, estás diciendo que soy una especie de predestinada de las emeralds?

-No llegaría a tanto, solo digo que tienes una afinidad natural por el poder del caos…

-Vaya… ya decía yo que en esta casa sois una panda de raros…

Por suerte estaba sentada, porque todo eso era suficiente para tumbarme.

-¿Sabes Sara?, cuando usaste la esfera por primera vez… creo que eso fue el chaos control.

Inmediatamente me acordé de la entrevista que le hicieron a Sonic después del incidente de ARK… lo acompañaron con unas imágenes tomadas desde un satélite; en ellas se veía al héroe azul, junto a otro erizo que no conocía, con las manos juntos, cargando una bola de luz, y con ella haciendo que la colonia espacial detuviese su caída y se volviese a posar en el firmamento…

-¿Yo? ¿El chaos control? Eso es impo… ¿tu crees?

-Sabes que no me gusta dármelas de charlatán, pero… vistas las circunstancias, me parece la explicación más razonable.

-Sara, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿Que quieres decir Dani?

-El chaos control sirve para tele transportarse, ¿no? tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones, y una maquina para tele transportarnos… ¿tengo que seguir contándote?

-De hecho sirve para muchas cosas, entre ellas el tele…

-¡Turismo donde nos de la gana! - grité interrumpiendo al pobre chao - ¡Dani, eres un genio!

Empezamos a pensar locuras, lugares que habíamos visto, de los que habíamos oído hablar, Neko estaba algo receloso, pero no tardó en engrescarse, buscamos guías turísticas, enciclopedias, en menos de 10 minutos teníamos la mesa llena de papeles y la mente llena de ideas.

-Sara, Daniel, todo esto está muy bien, ¿pero no os habéis parado a pensar en que primero tendrías que mirar si realmente puedes hacer el chaos control hasta esos lugares?

Uh… realmente nos quedamos algo cortados…

-Esto… tal vez tendría que hacer algún intento… Dani, acércame la emerald y la pelota, porfa.

Me pasó ambos objetos e hice lo mismo que las anteriores ocasiones, dejando el aparato al 65 (solo por si acaso), me disponía a abrir la esfera cuando una duda se pasó por mi mente.

» ¿Y a donde vamos?

-Eh… algún lugar que no esté demasiado legos…

-¡Sara! ¿Recuerdas el pueblo ese donde fuimos de excursión con el instituto? ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Besalú, ¿recuerdas esa heladería tan buena? ¿Que te parece ahí?

-Es buena idea, no me importaría volver a probar uno de esos helados…

-¿Besalú? ¡Pero si eso está lejísimos de aquí!

-No seas exagerado Neko… está a unas 2 horas en coche…

-Ni siquiera saldremos de Cataluña - agregó mi amigo.

-Pero si de la provincia de Barcelona, yo pensaba en algo cerca de aquí, la calle de enfrente por ejemplo…

Ya podía decir misa, porque lo había decidido, tomé aire y giré la esfera.

La energía entraba en mi cuerpo, nuevamente sentí como me llenaba de fuerza, me concentré en la imagen de ese pueblo, sus casas antiguas, sus murallas medievales, no, necesitaba un lugar mas concreto… la heladería, esa tienda del callejón, bajando por una calle que daba a la plaza central… y pasó, esa luz blanca y cegadora me rodeó, alcanzando a mis dos amigos; cuando quise darme cuenta, ya no estaba en mi casa.

12/01/2005 10:32 AM

Besalú, comarca de la Garrotxa, provincia de Girona.

Enfrente de una heladería.

2º Día de vacaciones por sorpresa.

Miré a mí alrededor.

Sin duda eso no era mi piso.

Ni siquiera era Barcelona.

Por lo tanto… ¿lo había conseguido?

A mi lado estaban Neko y Dani, algo aturdidos al parecer…

-¿Estás bien?

-¿La próxima vez puedes intentar hacer esto con mas suavidad?

-No hay duda… los chao no estamos hechos para viajar, y menos de esta forma…

-Jeje… lo siento U

Compraos un helado para cada uno y paseamos por el pueblo, hablando de tonterías, las calles estaban tan vacías que incluso Neko se atrevió a hablar; normal, para la mayoría de gente era un martes de enero normal y corriente.

Era un lugar tranquilísimo, Dani hizo algunas fotos con su móvil.

-Son para hacer dibujos luego, me vienen bien estos fondos…

Dani hace un cómic, un fanzine, va subiendo de vez en cuando capítulos a Internet, tiene bastante éxito, es muy bueno.

Os daría la web, pero al autor no le gusta que haga publicidad gratuita…

Una vez acabamos de hacer turismo repetí el proceso y regresamos todos sanos y salvos a casa, se nos havia echo realmente tarde, así que empezamos a pensar en la cena, aunque de una forma un tanto curiosa…

-Italia, quiero probar una pizza decente.

-Andaaaa yo quiero ir a la India, me muero por probar un curry autentico…

-Sara, apoyo a Dani, en 2 cosas: en la India no comercian con el euro, y ninguno de los presentes tenemos ni la más mínima idea ni un diccionario de Indio.

-¡Está bien! ¡Vosotros ganáis! Estad contentos que también me guste la pizza.

-Ya veis, tendréis que buscar un restaurante que acepten animales, no me dejan entrar en la mitad de sitios…

-Venga… buscaremos alguno que te dejen comer en la mesa… o si no cogemos una para llevar y nos la comemos en pleno coliseo.

-Prefiero la Fontana di Trevi… eso da igual, ¿en serio sois incapaces de pedir una pizza por telefono en vez de iros al 5º pino?

-Sí - le respondimos al unísono.

-Sois como niños con un juguete…

-Pse… sí - de nuevo a coro.

- ¬¬ ¿Ensayáis para alguna obra?

-Sí. XD - empezaba a ser raro…

Volví a usar la técnica, le estaba pillando el truco, porque ni yo ni mis compañeros nos mareamos lo mas mínimo en llegar; o tal vez es que nos estábamos acostumbrando…

Roma es preciosa, tienes estatuas cada dos pasos, edificios enormes y antiquísimos, tal vez sobren un poco tantas iglesias… pero da igual, cuando estuvimos ahí no parábamos de soltar "ooohhh", mas tarde encontramos un restaurante que no le pusiesen (demasiada) mala cara a Neko, pedimos unas pizzas; yo una de fongui, (hongos, champiñones, vamos) Dani una napolitana, y Neko me susurró "una margarita, si no me dará un empache".

Eran buenísimas, la masa de verdad, no esa de las fast food de España que parece que te sirvan una esponja, los ingredientes frescos…. Dani se quejó que aprecia una galleta blanda con ingredientes sosos…

-Creo que has comido demasiada pizza falsa, ya no sabes reconocer una natural decente…

Bueno, la cosa fue bien hasta que llegó la cuenta.

10� por cada pizza no estaba nada mal por la calidad.

3� porque habíamos cogido una mesa de exterior y cobraban el servicio; vale.

5� ¿por el servicio? ¿Un camarero cansino y cotorra hablándonos todo el rato también teníamos que pagar? Que morro… poniéndose ellos mismos la propina…

Les di un billete de 50� y una vez hube comprobado el cambio (realmente me sentía atracada) paseamos por la ciudad.

Realmente no me podía creer que yo estuviese andando voluntariamente, era normal, estaba acostumbrada a irme a lugares que ni siquiera sabia en que punto del mapa quedaba, pero la verdad, que si selvas, que si desiertos, que si sabanas… menudo tostón.

Echaba de menos hacer turismo por la civilización.

Dani siguió haciendo fotos, esta vez ya venia con la cámara digital preparada, Neko se puso a empollarse el folleto turístico (era el que menos quería venir, y ahora parecía que se muriese de ganas de verlo todo).

Una vez hubimos pateado toda Roma (pse, toda… los lugares que mas nos apetecían) regresamos a casa vía-chaos control.

Me dormí pensando en que locura haría el día siguiente.

Viajamos mucho los siguientes días, el jueves (día 13) estuvimos por la mañana en Ámsterdam y por la tarde en el gran cañón, y por la noche vimos New York desde el punto más alto del Empire State.

¡Viva Neko y sus ansias de recoger basura!

El viernes nos paseamos por la cima del Everest, (fríooooo…) nos hicimos fotos en la catedral de Notre Dam, cotilleamos en el Vaticano, nos colamos en la Sagrada Familia, (vale, ya se que eso está en Barcelona y podíamos ir en bus, pero nos hacia gracia…) y finalmente por la noche nos fuimos a Tokio a cenar ramen en un pequeño restaurante.

-Ramen wo mittsu kudasai.

3 platos de ramen, por favor.

-¡Haiii! - Respondió el camarero, antes de repetirle la petición al cocinero, que estaba en la trastienda.

-Esto… ¿que le has dicho al camarero?

-Dani, solo le he pedido la comida, malpensado…

-¿No le has pedido que ponga veneno en la mía?

-¡Pero si ni siquiera se como se dice veneno en japonés!

-Parad de discutir como tontos… - susurró Neko.

Aunque demasiado fuerte, porque una niña que estaba en la mesa de al lado se abalanzó contra el (cosa no muy difícil, estábamos en unos cojines en el suelo…) gritando:

-Kawai! Sore wa roboto chao da yo! Sugoi yo!

¡Que mono! ¡Eso es un chao robot! ¡Increíble!

¿Sabes lo que es hacer ventriloquia con un chao? La gracia es que en este caso yo era el muñeco, y quien hablaba Neko…

El resto del día fue tranquilo, y el día siguiente volvimos al japón, para ver amanecer en un pequeño pueblo rural, parecía un escenario sacado de la peli "El último samurai", era fantástico, por una vez me alegré de madrugar…

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir a África y explicarles esto a nuestros padres? - comentó Dani, mientras hacia unos bocetos en su libreta

-Mh… bueno, supongo que les gustaría…

-No estaría mal, pero, parejita, ¿habéis pensado que cada vez que salimos de España con el chaos control nos volvemos inmigrantes ilegales?

-Pues tiene razón mi chao - se que rabia mortalmente cuando le llamo "mío", razón por la que lo hago tan a menudo como me es posible…

-Bueno… que nos detengan, tu puedes coger la emerald en un momento y largarnos de ahí.

-Necesitaría el artefacto, y tiempo para cargarlo, y aún pensarían que es una bomba…

-Aún no me has respondido, ¿vamos a África a ver a nuestros padres o no?

-Vaya… parece que cierto gatito tiene morroña…

-¿Como les voy a echar de menos si llaman a diario?, es solo… no se, supongo que les haría gracia ver lo de tu poder…

-No se que decirte, pero si te hace ilusión…

Me concentré en mis padres, sabia que estaban en alguno de esos países africanos de nombre impronunciable, grabando a leones…

Me acordé de los leones.

Y liberé el poder contenido en la esfera.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos, pasé de estar sentada en la hierba de una colina del Japón, a estar sentada en la hierba, mucho más alta y seca, de la sabana africana.

Y ante mi una leona se acababa de despertar.

-Sara… ¿donde coño nos has llevado?

-Perdona… es que he pensado un momento en los leones y…

-De perdona nada…

-¿No puedes hacer nada? Eres un guepardo, los dos sois felinos…

-Muy graciosa, yo soy uno antropomórfico, esta de aquí es una leona salvaje, con garras asesinas y hambre voraz que… ¡mierda Sara llévanos a casa de una veeeeeez!

No tenia que pedírmelo, mientras me gritaba ya estaba usando el chaos control, aterrizamos suavemente en el salón de mi casa, Neko parecía una estatua de piedra, Dani jadeaba, y a mi me temblaban las piernas de mala manera.

Nunca había tenido un animal salvaje tan cerca de mí.

-Nota a mi, concentrarme muchísimo cuando vaya a usar el chaos control…

-¿Muchísimo? ¡Más que muchísimo!

-¡Vaaaale! Perdona Neko… y tu también Dani…

-No te preocupes - dijo el desde el sofá.

Que rápido se le pasan los males a este…

Pasamos el resto de la jornada como 3 amigos normales: (tan normal como puede ser un chao hablador) vimos la TV, nos reímos de los profesores y lo que hacen en clase, jugamos a la consola, fuimos al cine, (conseguí que los dos pesados viesen "Dos hermanos", que preciosidad…) y por la noche decidimos que, para evitar que nuestros padres nos dijesen algo tipo "no queremos que os vayáis por ahí como locos con esa emerald" acordamos no decirles nada hasta que acabasen las dos semanas en las que el instituto estaba cerrado.

Daniel se acostó temprano, para el partido que tendría el día siguiente, y yo me quedé viendo la tele (basura) de la noche…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en mi cama, por el echo que mis peluches aún estaban encima la cama, en vez de sobre el escritorio, donde los dejo siempre, deduje que alguien me había llevado en brazos cuando me quedé dormida en el sofá, y de los dos que tenia en mi casa, el único con fuerza suficiente era…

-Dani… vamos, es hora de levantarse. - le dije una vez estuve en píe.

-Mh… un poquito mas…

-Nada de poquito más, hoy tu equipo tiene un partido, ¿no?, ¿acaso puede faltar el bateador estrella?

Unas horas mas tarde estaba en el campo de juego, desde las gradas, con un chaleco bien grueso y un chao aplastado entre mis brazos (alas XD) vi como mi amigo hacia un "home run"; la verdad, no tengo mucha idea de béisbol, pero sabía que era el mejor tiro.

Lo que no sabía era que me había confundido, y Dani era el que bateaba el siguiente. v,v

Que poco honor le hago al dicho de "vista de águila".

Vaaale, es de halcón, pero las águilas también tenemos buena vista…

Dani se puso en su lugar, con el bate listo, mirando atentamente al lanzador, ese lanzó, y mi amigo ni se movió, siempre lo hace, deja pasar la primera bola, no para hacerse el chulo, lo hace para ver los movimientos del lanzador, la velocidad de la bola… todo eso.

-¡Strike 1!

Segundo lanzamiento, la bola voló hacia el, Dani golpeó con el bate… y falló.

»¡Strike 2!

Tercer lanzamiento, el guepardo se pone en tensión (si se concentrase así en los exámenes…), el picher lanzó, Dani vuelve a golpear el bate… falla.

»¡Bola! - gritó el árbitro.

Bien, el tiro no había sido bueno, aún tenía otra oportunidad.

Vi como tomaba aire profundamente, estiró las extremidades y se puso en lugar.

La pelota voló hacia el.

Con un grito sacudió fuertemente el bate; se oyó un fuerte "plok", arrancó a correr hasta la primera base, un jugador del otro equipo cogió la pelota, que acababa de caer al suelo, pero mi amigo ya acababa de salir de la 2ª base, corrió hasta la tercera y se paró un instante para ver el campo, el jugador de antes, que se encontraba casi al final del campo se la lanzó a uno que estaba muy cerca del pichi, pero se le escapó de las manos, todos corrieron a por ella, mientras Daniel arrancó a correr de nuevo, se acercó a su meta, se tiró al suelo, y llegó entre una nube de polvo.

Aunque no habría echo falta que se llenase de polvo el uniforme, ya que los otros jugadores aún estaban tras la bola.

-Por el jugador estrella del equipo juvenil de béisbol de Barcelona, que aunque no ha llevado el equipo a la victoria, ha marcado un tanto.

Estavamos los 2 andando por la calle, el con un abrigo encima del uniforme, (que era rojo y azul) y yo con un chao a cuestas (¿adivináis quien es?).

-Muy graciosa, así cualquiera se anima… pero ha estado bien mi jugada, ¿no crees?

-Genial… ¿vamos a casa? Comemos algo y… no se, ¿tienes ganas de ir a algún lugar hoy? La verdad es que hoy estoy muy perezosa…

-Aunque quisiera no podría, tengo que ir a la fiesta de victoria de mi equipo esta tarde; tomate el día libre, o ve a algún lugar de esos que sabes que yo no iría ni a rastras…

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy muy excursionista hoy… he de suponer que, para variar, para entrar a la fiesta ser jugador de tu equipo es condición "sine qua non"

-Si eso ultimo significa "indispensable", sí, lo es... o entrenador.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir que es una fiesta only for jugadores y relacionados.

-Ya te había entendido…

Comimos en un restaurante tailandés (después de comprar un diccionario español-tailandés para irnos a Tailandia) y al volver a casa el se fue a la fiesta y yo me quedé haciendo limpieza en casa (feministas del mundo, no me matéis, obligué a Neko a que me ayudase)

Cuando acabé me puse en plan perra.

En otras palabras, flojera total.

Pero viendo la TV se me ocurrió un sitio al que seguro que a mis amigos les haría tanta gracia ir como a mí.

Miré la esfera, la maquina de los chaos control, como la llamábamos, y me acordé de las deducciones de Neko sobre su naturaleza.

Me quedé mirándola, canturreando la canción del anuncio del turrón.

-"Vuelve, a casa vuelve, vuelve a tu hogaaaar…"

Que acertada era para ese momento.

15/01/2005 10:09 AM

Barcelona, capital de… ¿que tiene de interesante Barcelona?

Comedor del piso de Sara.

5º Día de vacaciones por sorpresa.

-Buenos días - le dije cuando salió de la ducha, medio dormido, medio vestido y medio atontado.

-Uh…

-Se alargó la fiesta de ayer, ¿no?

-Sí…

-¿Sueño?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres tostadas?

-Sí.

-¿Con mantequilla?

-Sí…

-¿Quieres visitar ARK?

-Sí… espera, ¡¿qué?!

Debería haber grabado eso, tendría una prueba que había accedido.

-Ya sabes, colona especial eau de ARK.

-Sara, estoy muy dormido para pariditas de buena mañana.

-Digo si quieres ir a la estación espacial ARK, antes que la desmonten enterita.

Se le iluminaron los ojos.

Digamos solo que, por su grito, la mitad del planeta supo que alguien "si, quería ir".

Je, no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Estáis locos?! ARK está controlado por los de GUN ¡os freirán a tiros!

-Venga, no seas exagerado…

-Bueno, tal vez no os maten, pero os detendrán, os quitarán la emerald y la maquina de los chaos control - cada vez hablaba mas aprisa - nos caerá una buena, vuestros padres os castigarán hasta el fin de los días… y puede que nos hagan análisis y cuarentenas antes de soltarnos de nuevo, si es que nos sueltan, y entonces descubrirán que soy superdotado, y me encerrarán en un laboratorio, y…

Chof

-¿Cálmate quieres? No nos pasará nada.

-Vale… -se pasó la… ¿mano? por la cara, secándose un poco el agua - lo siento, es solo que no me gusta que corráis riesgos innecesarios.

-Bueeeeno, ve a secarte anda, yo fregaré esto--- y estate contento, la próxima vez puede que no tenga un vaso de agua a mano.

Al ir a por la fregona me di cuenta que Dani estaba totalmente alucinado.

»¿Qué, aún no te has acostumbrado?

-Si… pero hoy has batido records.

-bueno, coge la mochila y tu cámara, dinero no nos hará falta, he preparado unos bocatas…

-¡Ostia! ¡La cámara!

-¿Eh?

-Espérame, cogeré una memoria y unas pilas de reserva.

-¿Para que? - le pregunté mientras secaba el charco de agua del suelo.

-Mujer, serán las primeras imágenes del interior de ARK que llegarán al público y no estarán distribuidas por GUN, puede que descubramos algo que ellos no quieren que sepamos…

-¿"Ellos"? Has visto demasiado expediente X…

-Ja, ja, ja… ahora que pienso en ello, los robots guardas… ¿no será peligroso?

-El otro… ¿que queréis? ¿Qué coja un rifle?

-¿Tus padres no tienen una escopeta?

-Eh… sí, pero solo tienen cargas de fogueo y dardos tranquilizantes, además, seguro que se la han llevado a África, la tienen por si los bichos salvajes se ponen… más salvajes…

Abrí el armario donde guardan el arma, y… ahí estaba.

-Ya veo que se la han llevado, y nos han dejado de regalo una replica de madera pintada a escala 1:1, ¿no?

-Bueno, no se la han llevado, es igual, no tiene munición real, ni pienso llevármela.

Eso solo era media verdad, no pensaba llevármela, pero si que tenía munición real, en la caja fuerte del armario de mis padres, junto con papeles importantes y esas cosas, había una caja de cartuchos reales.

De los que matan.

Me da escalofríos esa caja.

»Da igual, no pienso coger la escopeta, además, lo tengo explícitamente prohibido.

-¡Bueeeeeeno! Como quieras, cogeré la katana.

Dani, antes de apuntarse a béisbol, había echo kendo, aparte de la de madera para entrenar, tiene en su cuarto una espada de metal, rabiosamente afilada.

-Tampoco me gusta mucho ese aspaducho.

-En realidad, las katanas son sables; una espada corta por los dos lados. - se fue por la puerta, y yo me dejé caer en el sofá.

-¿Sabes Sara? - dijo Neko entrando con una toalla sobre los hombros - al final creo que es buena idea ir a ARK, quiero intentar sacar información de los ordenadores, lo que estudiaban, esas cosas…

-Vaya, bueno, me alegro que al menos el hacker pigmeo me apoye…

- ¬¬ Muy simpática.

Una vez hubo vuelto Dani, con su katana colgada de la espalda (¿los samuráis no la llevaban en el cinturón?) y hubo guardado el bate en mi mochila, por si acaso, preparé el chaos control, esa vez no me anduve con rodeos y llené la maquina al 92; me concentré en ARK, las imágenes que había visto, como la habían descrito por la tele… recordé que dijeron que había una replica del templo de las emeralds… que guapo…

Realicé el chaos control.

15/01/2005 10:21 AM

A muuuuuucha altura.

Templo de las emeralds de la Isla Flotante (Angel Island).

5º Día de vacaciones por sorpresa.

Vale, eso no era ARK, culpa mía, había pensado demasiado en el templo de las emeralds…

¡Anda! ¡¿Ese pedrusco enorme que brilla y gira no es la Master Emerald!?

¿Y ese equidna rojo que se acaba de despertar y nos mira con cara asesina no es Knuckles?

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Y como habéis llegado hasta aquí?

-Esto… solo somos unos turistas cotillas… ya nos vamos, ¿verdad Sara?

-Eh… si un momento.

Saqué una libreta pequeñita de la mochila y un boli.

-¿Y esto?-Preguntó el guardián, extrañado.

-¿Me firma un autógrafo? U

Que silencio mas incomodo se formó de repente, a pesar de ello agarró la libreta y firmó; nos despedimos y, cuando estuvimos a una distancia prudencial, reintenté el chaos control.

15/01/2005 10:26 AM

A mas altura aún.

Sala de control de ARK. (Esa que en el Sonic Adventure 2 se ve a Maria lanzando a Shadow a la tierra)

5º Día de vacaciones por sorpresa.

-¿Esto es ARK?

-Creo que si… bueno, esta vez me ha salido mejor el chaos control…

-¡Mirad esto! -gritó Neko- ¡Se ve la tierra desde aquí!

La vi, era realmente preciosa, parecía tan tranquila, silenciosa y pacifica… no me lo acababa de creer, estaba realmente en el espacio…

-Bueno Sara, ¿que? ¿Nos vamos a explorar o piensas quedarte viendo esto mucho más?

-Dani, por favor, ¿no sabes apreciar la belleza?

-¡Claro que si! Ya le he hecho una foto… ¡pero quiero ver la estación de punta a punta!

-¡Está bien! Neko, tu quieres quedarte aquí trasteando los ordenadores, ¿no?

-Si, ya nos veremos…

Ya estaba absorto en el computador de esa sala.

-¿Podrás entrar en ella? Hay códigos de seguridad y todas esas cosas…

-Sara, no me insultes, este cacharro pudo ser tecnología punta en su momento, pero ahora es prediluviano, tiene 50 años…

-Como quieras…

Nos empezamos a patear la estación, la verdad, lo de los robots era paranoia nuestra, si que habían, pero estaban desconectados, era normal, los fines de semana los trabajadores volvían a la tierra.

Dani no paraba quieto con la cámara, y yo iba tocándolo todo, era genial, nunca me imaginé que podría ir al espacio…

Llegamos a una sala rarísima, estaba llena de un líquido amarillento, y había un camino en el suelo, que en un momento se partía haciendo un círculo, y llevaba a unas escaleras que subían a un templo…

-Esta es la sala del templo de las emeralds, ¿no Sara?

-Creo que si… - tenía una sensación rara, había algo en el ambiente, tal vez… ¿la energía de las emeralds que habían estado ahí?

Vi una cosa sumergida en el líquido, parecía una piedra amarilla… se la señalé a Daniel, y ese se acercó al "agua".

-Uf… esta cosa huele como a sangre… - recogió el objeto y se pegó un susto que casi se le vuelve a caer.

-¿Que pasa?

-U… u… una… ¡una emerald!

Efectivamente, en su mano llevaba una emerald, amarilla, era increíble, ¡teníamos dos emeralds! Nunca llegué a imaginar ver más de una a la vez… de echo antes de tener la mía, nunca imaginé ver ni una…

-¡Genial! ¡Tenemos dos emeralds! ¡Dani! ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?!

-¡No!

-¡Yo tampoco! ¡Pero es genial igualmente!

Nos calmamos un poco… pro entonces oímos un ruido, era como un quejido, como el metal cuando se dobla, en las películas, y entonces, de golpe, una bola de metal, que estaba colgada del techo, se derrumbó frente a nosotros.

Nos quedamos sentados en el suelo, jadeando del susto, en cuando volví a respirar de forma normal me levanté y ayudé a mi amigo a hacer lo mismo.

Nos acercamos de forma cautelosa, me atreví a poner la cabeza sobre el metal para escuchar; se oías unos ligeros ruidos… como si contuviese agua… y… ¿golpes? ¿Eran golpes?

-Dani…

-Lo oigo…

Mi amigo pasó las manos por la superficie de eso, y llegó hasta… ¿una trampilla?

La agarró con ambas manos, tenia una especie de mango, como dos ganchos, los sujetó con fuerza y tiró de ellos, pero no se movía.

-Dani… primero, ¿que pretendes?, y en segundo lugar… creo que hay que girarlos.

-Intento abrirlo, ¿no se nota? - me hizo caso y giró los ganchos; la trampilla cedió.

Miré dentro, el contenido era una especie de… charco enorme de baba verde-amarilla…

-Pueg… que cosa mas rara…

-Sh… calla… ¿no lo oyes Sara?

-¿El que?

-Una especie de… ¿ronroneo?

Escuche atentamente, era verdad, era un rugidito, o un ronroneo… algo por el estilo…

Toque el contenido, apreté, pero mi mano no se hundió, era como si estuviese en un globo de agua… Daniel también acercó la mano… y vi que estaba ensangrentada, tenia un corte enrome, desde el pulgar hasta la mitad del lateral de la mano.

-¡Dani! ¡Tu mano!

Se la miró y gritó asustado, seguramente se la había cortado con la trampilla de esa cápsula…

Pero pasó eso, vi como cayó un poco de su sangre sobre el líquido extraño, y ese se alzó y le cubrió la mano… un par de segundos después se volvió a soltar… la sangre seguía manchándole, pero el corte estaba totalmente curado, no había ni una cicatriz…

-¿Qué… que es esto?

Poco a poco empezó a derramarse, a pesar de que la trampilla estaba muy por encima del nivel del liquido… formó un montículo en el suelo… se distinguió un bulto de líquido en la parte superior, y en eso… dos marcas, de un color diferente al resto… como dos ojos.

-Mh… ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde estoy?

¡No me lo creía… había hablado!

Bueno, aquí os dejo… pronto haré el cap 2, que tiene la otra mitad de la historia… ¿os ha gustado? ¿Digna del primer puesto del Infinitty fan cup? Aunque… solo participábamos 3 personas… pero bue, como si fuesen 0… hasta pronto y… ¬¬ pobre del que no deje review, me tenga o no en el msn.

Ah, si alguien se aburre, y quiere hablar con un , tanto para mail como MSN. XD


End file.
